Stitch! The Beginning After An End
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: What happens when you take a small girl and an genetic experiment, and shoot them into space to escape a dying Earth? Sadness, regret, and an interesting relationship that builds over time...First Ever Yuna x Stitch Fanfic! The beginning of a series!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodbye Earth

...

...

...

Nghhh...

[The camera slowly reveals itself upon the surroundings as a small light in the center could be seen widening. While the light begins to fill the screen, familiar noises could be heard, all saying the same thing; "Yuna". As the light continues to get brighter, images could be seen suddenly appearing, as what appeared to be dark grey clouds seemed to phase into the picture. The scene suddenly shifts to a view of Yuna's face as her eyes could be seen very slowly and weakily opening up as she began to wake. Curiously enough, near her, she could hear a mix of whimpering and sniffling noises close to her. As she looked to her side, she grew somewhat surprised as she Stitch kneeling down at her side, lowering his head as he continued to moan in sadness. Suddenly, everything came back to her as she suddenly leaned up, remembering the events that had occured before.]

Yuna: *gives warm smile while looking at Stitch excitedly* Stitch! You did it!

Stitch: Nnngggggghhhh...*continues to sniffle and moan with head lowered*

Yuna: *raises brow a bit confused before shaking by shoulders* Stitch, it's ok now! You did it! You beat 630 and saved me.

Stitch: *sniffles while shaking uneasily* S-St-Stitch...mega toboga...

Yuna: *confused* Tobog- What are you talking about? *stares at him a bit before looking ahead* Huh?

[The camera pans out as it reveals the numerous citizens from Okinawa gathered around a few yards away from them, just outside the clearing where the battle took place. Among them were more notable people like Jumba, Pleakly, heck, even to Yuna's surprise, she even saw Penny and her gang, as well as her own friends like Taro and Sasha. Strangely, however, they all appeared to be frowning slightly, having uneasy expressions, much like Stitch did. In addition to them, a few yards away from Yuna in the opposite direction was a strange, acidic-like pile of green goop which gave off a large amount of white steam. Curiously enough, although it was barely noticable, the goop appeared to be dissolving into the ground itself little by little.]

Yuna: Guys? What's wrong?

Citizens: *all turn heads away for few seconds before simply walking away*

Yuna: *grows more confused and somewhat surprised* G-Guys! Hey! *stands back up to follow* Where are you-

Jumba: Little girl...

Yuna: Huh? *looks back noticing Jumba and Pleakly walking over, with same expressions as everyone else* Jumba, Pleakly! Am I glad to see you.

Jumba: *gives sad sympathetic smile* Ehh yes...Evil Genius is truly happy to see Little Girl alive and well too...

Yuna: *blinks confused* What do you mean...? *looks off to the side, noticing Pleakly still looking away with frowning, lowered, head, then back to Jumba* Jumba...what's going on?

Stitch: *groans loudly pulling airs and yelling* Gaahhhhhh! Stitch messed up everything! *scurries into the forest, somewhat shameful*

Yuna: *looks back to Stitch worried* Stitch, wait!

Jumba: *grabs shoulder* Errr Little Girl?

Yuna: *looks back to Jumba irritated* Jumba, tell me what's going on right now! Why is everyone acting so strange?

Jumba: *stares at her for a few seconds before sighing* Huff, Little Girl...there is something you should be knowing of.

Yuna: *raises brow confused for a bit* Jumba...is something wrong?

Pleakly: *rubs forehead* This isn't gonna end well.

[Meanwhile, the camera pans around the island from a birds eye view from the sky, as well as glancing towards the sky itself. Everywhere around, much like Jumba anticipated, the planet was starting to die. The clouds themselves echoed like thundering drums, while the waves near the shore splashed harshly against the sides. On another note, the wind also seemed to be affected by the destruction of the Spiritual stone as well, seeing how it blew against the trees roughly like the waves near the shore. The camera begins to zoom in as it pans over to Stitch, who was apparently pounding his own head into the side of a tree. Interestingly, the pounding he was doing was causing the tree to crack as well, but as to whether this was caused by Stitch's pounding or the tree dying from lack of energy the Spiritual stone once provided remained the question.]

Stitch: *continues groaning while pounding head* Toboga, toboga, TOBOGA!

*Wham*

Stitch: Gaba Stitch thinking?

*Wham*

Stitch: Naga matter if Yuna is saved if wega all dekata anyway!

*Wham*

Stitch: *moans while leaning on the side of the tree* Stitch mess up big time...*sighs while closing eyes*

?: Hurry up and get in!

?: Well quit pushing, it's a cramped space.

Stitch: *opens eyes again while perking ears up* Heh? *quickly jumps up again while looking around*

?: Gata cro snabba!

?: Look mac, I don't care if it's your ship, I'm driving.

Stitch: *looks to his right hearing the voices* Cousins? *quickly scurries in direction*

[The camera pans back to the pier where Stitch landed earlier after bringing Rueben and Leroy to the island. As it pans around, it reveals Rueben, who was ready and willing to pilot the ship seeing how he was in the controls seat, as well as Leroy who was in the chair next to him, and finally Gantu, who was cramped in the back, due to his large size. As Rueben began to start up the ship, clicking on a few buttons here and there, the camera pans back down the pier as Stitch could be seen scurrying over, looking at the trio in surprise.]

Stitch: Rueben? Leroy! Gant-...ok naga really surprised by big stupid head-

Gantu: *glares back at Stitch from cramped space in back of the ship* Hey!

Stitch: *continues while looking at other two worriedly* Gaba youga doing?

Leroy: *gives small salute* Sayonara cousin!

Rueben: *looks to Stitch casually as glass dome comes down over hull* Nothing personal cous', just sorta every man for themself, ya know? *clicks on a few more buttons*

[The camera pans down below the ships as the ship begins to ascend into the air, leaving the wheels dangling in place for a few seconds before being pulled into the ship itself. As the ship begins to turn, the camera pans in one more time as Rueben looks back to Stitch.]

Rueben: *waves* 'Member, no hard feelings. And try to get off the planet while you can! *clicks on one more button*

[Just as he did, the camera pans out again as the ship could be seen blasting off into the sky, turning into nothing more than a sparkle as it disappeared out of view. The camera panned back to Stitch as he moaned sadly, feeling somewhat betrayed by the trio, though, he could understand. Besides, at the moment, Stitch wished he could save anyone at this time, or at the least, wished he had another wish to make to fix everything else. The camera watched as he sadly walked back down the pier again with his arms, head, and ears drooped down, feeling the guilt quickly rush over him again. Meanwhile, the camera pans back to Jumba's and Pleakly's hut as it moves to the ground floor where Jumba could be seen just finishing up his conversation to a now-in-shock Yuna. She couldn't believe what she had heard. It was one thing to think she actually died, but to hear how Stitch had to choose between her or the Earth caused something inside her heart to twinge, though, she couldn't tell what it was at the moment.]

Jumba: So you see, Little Girl, *pauses briefly to sigh again* nothing really changes fact. Experiment 630's plan came to fruition.

Yuna: *stares at jumba with same shocked expression before lowering head, moaning while squeezing both arms on the side of her head* N-No...T-This can't be right!

Jumba: Little Girl, Jumba shares his sympathy with you, but we have to face facts here.

Yuna: *looks at Jumba somewhat in disbelief* But can't you do anything? I mean for pete sake, you created a cure for it, so can't you stop it?

Jumba: *shakes head* Little Girl, did you forget already? Experiment 630 destroyed most of my lab. I used what little science I had left to try to save you! Besides, I've already analyzed what little DNA I managed to obtain from 630 at the time. There would be no way to stop something this big. Besides, *looks at Timber on large watch* by Evil Genius' calculations, there's only 23 minutes left. There wouldn't be enough time to even begin figuring out a way to stop this.

Yuna: *frowns slightly while growing watery eyes* J-Jumba...*lowers head again*

Jumba: Listen, while Evil Genius wants nothing close to having to say this, why don't you go spend some time with your Grandma before...ehhh...you know.

Yuna: *sniffles a bit while wiping tears before standing back up and running out of hut*

[As Yuna ran away, the camera pans outside as she could be seen passing by Stitch, who looked back at her guiltily as she ran . He didn't know why he chose to save her instead of the entire planet. He knew that's what she would've wanted too, but even thinking about it, he felt soooo much guilt riding up upon his shoulders if he didn't save either of them. With another depressed moan, he simply walked into Jumba's hut as he sat down, dropping his head straight on the table as Jumba watched.]

Jumba: Well 626, how's it going?

Stitch: Naga beautifa...*lays face on table* Stitch just...ikibatook.

Jumba: *crosses arms while looking at Stitch curiously* To be honest, Evil Genius has never seen his experiment so upset. *looks up into thought* Then again, Evil Genius never thought he would be on dying planet.

Stitch: *riases head again* Naga Jumba do anything about ik?

Jumba: *moans rubbing head* Aie aie aie, "Jumba do this", "Jumba make this happen". Jumba needs a vacation!

Stitch: *whimpers somewhat sadly while lowering head again* Mhmmhhm...Sokka Jumba...*sniffles somewhat getting teary eyed as well*

Jumba: *frowns slightly from guilt from Stitch* Heyyy, Evil Genius didn't mean it. *rubs back of head* At this point, Evil Genius doesn't think it's best to make jokes at Experiment since...well...you know.

Stitch: *moans again* Stitch mess up everything. Stitch...*sniffles again* Stitch just...Stitch just wants to save someone...*sniffles a bit somewhat sadly again*

Jumba: *rubs chin while replying* Evil Genius doesn't mean to further hurt individual experiment's feelings, but come on 626. Even if you did save one person, there would be no way to save entire species. That would be- *blinks suddenly while gasping* Wait an evil second...*pulls out miniature computer from under table and types into it for a few seconds, then blinks surprised at results* That's it!

Stitch: *lifts head up again* Gaba?

Jumba: *quickly stands back up* 626, I have very important job for you to be doing...

[The camera pans over to Yuna's house as it pans towards the open Living room. On the wooden floor on the outside, Yuna's Grandmother could be seen sitting down, looking up at the sky uneasily. It wasn't just the fact the Earth was doomed at this point, what really got to her was that the Spiritual Stone was destroyed as well. She never thought she'd see the day this happened, even with all the bad things happening to the island after Stitch arrived. Just as she was in the middle of her thoughts, her attention shifted to the dirt path as she saw Yuna running down towards the house.]

Grandma: *stands up in mix of surprise and joy of seeing Yuna again, but confusion at Yuna's saddened expression* Yuna!

Yuna: *looks up teary eyed while running towards* Grandma! *finally reaches and hugs tightly, crying into her chest*

Grandma: *hugs happily, stroking the back of her head* Oh Yuna, thank goodness you're alright! *continues hugging for few seconds before looking down at the still crying Yuna* Yuna, sweetie, what's wrong?

Yuna: *cries for a bit before replying* G-G-Grandma...it's all my fault! *continues crying into her chest*

Grandma: *confused* Fault? What is dear, what's your fault?

Yuna: *sniffles* E-Earth's still going to be destroyed!

Grandma: *looks up at the dark sky uneasily* I was afraid something may have happened seeing how the whether hasn't changed, *smiles again looking down* but at least I know you're safe.

Yuna: *loosk up at her teary eyed and slightly angered* No Grandma, you don't get it! Earth is still going to be destroyed, *leans head into chest again* and it's all because of me!

Grandma: *blinks confused* How is it your fault, dear? *gently walks back a few steps before sitting on ledge of the living room* Shhh, Yuna, it's alright. Tell me everything that happened...

[Meanwhile, The camera quickly pans back to Jumba's lab near the stairs as rather loud clanging noises could be heard, as well as what appeared to be the sound of wrenches and bolts screwing together. As it went on, Pleakly could be seen walking up the steps with a somewhat mellow expression on his face, most likely due to the near-at-hand disaster that'll befall Earth in a little bit. Interestingly though, his expression quickly changes from mellow to surprise as he looks at the lab itself, facing the direction the noises were coming from.]

Pleakly: *in mix of confusion and shock* What on earth are you doing?

[The camera briefly pans back to Jumba who could be seen wearing what appears to be a mechanic's outfit meant for his size, as well as a mechanic hat on his head.

He let out a final sigh of relief while wiping the sweat from his forehead before looking back.]

Jumba: Is there something Evil Genius could help you with?

Pleakly: *drops lower jaw in shock* W-WH-W-What is that?

[The camera finally pans back to Jumba as it zooms out, finally revealing what it was he was working on: Based on appearance, it was revealed to be nothing more than a small, pointed ship. It wasn't anything much compared to most of Jumba's more handy inventions, but based on the size of it, it looked big enough for more than one person! While looking more like a car-like ship, it still had two rocket boosters on the back, wings on the side, and a glass dome over the front, most likely the wind shield of it. The camera zooms to the top of the dome as Stitch could be seen quickly climbing out, breathing somewhat exhausted as he closed the dome again, pantingly.]

Stitch: *continues to breathe heavily* Heff...heff...naga best work experience.

Jumba: *looks back to Stitch* Did you get everything installed?

Stitch: *nods* Ih!

Jumba: Oxygen tank?

Stitch: *nods* Mh hm!

Jumba: Radio?

Stitch: Got ik!

Jumba: Snack bar!

Stitch: *raises finger and opens mouth to reply before growing confused*...eh?

Jumba: *laughs* Ahhh heh heh heh, just kidding. Little Evil Genius joke.

Pleakly: *quickly walks over* Jumba! What is this thing?

Jumba: *smiles looking back to Pleakly while patting ship* This little thing is going to be our answer to our...well..."Earth going extinct" issue.

Pleakly: *looks at Jumba with excitement while clapping hands* Hoo boy! You mean we're gonna get off this planet?

Jumba: *frowns slightly while patting back of head* Ehhh...no. *looks around lab*

[The camera zooms out from Jumba as it reveals what's left of the lab. Bits and pieces from what wasn't destroyed from the lab early were now seen torn apart, leaving almost nothing left mechanical in the lab.]

Jumba: With lab gone, Evil Genius was forced to make quick emergency ship with what little remains of work Evil Genius had left. *turns towards ship while looking at finished work* Eith all Jumba could scruff together at the last minute, there's only enough space for two people, *pauses briefly while putting small pox in back of ship's trunk* as well as what experiment pods I had left over.

Pleakly: *grows bit shocked* You mean we're gonna leave everybody behind?

Jumba: *laughs while looking back and patting Pleakly's shoulder* Eh heheheheh, even in time of crises you make Evil Genius laugh. Of course we're not leaving anyone behind.

Pleakly: *sighs relieved* Oh thank goodness.

Jumba: *looks back to Stitch* 626, you know what to do.

Stitch: *nods before hopping down and lifting up ship, then looks back to Jumba again* Mmhhh...Jumba...

Jumba: *simply smiles while kneeling down* It's alright 626. Evil Genius promises he'll see you in near future. *pats head* Now get set up at the cliff as planned. I have to contact Little Girl.

Stitch: *nods before carrying ship out through hole in wall, and runs into woods*

Pleakly: *watches Stitch leave in confusion before looking back to Jumba* Ehhh Jumba? I thought you said we weren't leaving anyone behind?

Jumba: *sighs* Evil Genius said we aren't leaving anyone behind. *looks back to Pleakly* Small ship isn't meant for us.

[The camera pans back to the inside of the Living Room back at Yuna's house. As it pans around the room, it zooms in on Yuna, who finally finished telling her story to her Grandma, while crying into her lap, while at the same time, her Grandma simply gave a calming smile as she stroked the back of Yuna's head softly.]

Grandma: Yuna, sweetie, you think that's why it's your fault?

Yuna: *sniffles before replying* I don't think, I know! It makes perfect sense when you put the pieces togerther...tch hmm...*sniffles a bit, continuing to cry into lap*

Grandma: *simply pats back softly* Ohhh Yuna, that's just being silly. Nothing is your fault dear, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Yuna: *sniffles again before replying* B-But Grandma-

*RING-RING*

*RING-RING*

Yuna: *leans up slightly while sniffling, the grabs communicator from pocket* *wipes tears away before answering and sniffles* H-Hello?

?: Yuna!

Yuna: *grows surprsied* S-Stitch?

[The camera pans over to the small screen as Stitch's head could be seen, along with the still thundering, dark, clouds in the background.]

Stitch: Yuna, maka maka and get over here!

Yuna: *frowns teary eyed* S-Stitch...Don't take this wrong but with what's about to happen...*sniffles before lying head on Grandma's lap again* I'd rather spend the last few minutes with Grandma.

Stitch: *shakes head* Naga have to! Jumba made escape ship for us!

Yuna: *quickly bolts up again, looking at Stitch in shock* Wait, what?

Stitch: *nods* Isa true! Jumba made it to get us off the planet! Movba to the cliffs South from where youga are! Maka maka!

Yuna: H-He did! *looks to Grandma questionabbly* G-Grandma...

Grandma: *smiles while nodding* It's alright Yuna.

Yuna: *looks at her, gasping slightly in excitement, before looking back to Stitch* Ok, I'll be right there! *quickly turns off communicator and stands up* I can't believe it, we're gonna be safe!

Grandma: *chuckles slightly while nodding and standing up* Hmhmhm, see? Things are getting better already. You go on ahead, I'll quickly get some things and then we can leave.

Yuna: *confused* Do you need any help? We don't have much time you know.

Grandma: *shakes head* It's alright. I'll be right behind you before you know it.

Yuna: *nods smiling again* Ok. *turns around about to leave*

Grandma: Wait, Yuna!

Yuna: *looks back confused* Huh?

Grandma: *gives warming hug again* Always remember, I love you sweetheart.

Yuna: *smiles while hugging back* I love you too Grandma. *lets go again before running out* Now hurry up so we can get out of here!

Grandma: *nods while waving* I'll be with you shortly. *waits for her to leave before growing slight frown, then looks towards bushes outside* You can come out now Jumba.

[Surprisingly, as the camera pans over to the neayby woods, Jumba came out of bushes like Grandma predicted.]

Jumba: *bit surprised* Evil Genius is quite curious how you knew I was here.

Grandma: *gives calm smile* Jumba, I may be old, but even age has it's own wisdom.

Jumba: *walks over looking at her uneasily* Then...You know what Evil Genius is about to tell you, I presume?

Grandma: *looks back down towards path Yuna ran for few seconds before replying* Jumba, I don't care what happens to me. I just need to know this; *looks back to Jumba worriedly* Will my Yuna be safe?

Jumba: *gives slight sympathetic smile* To be honest, space is much more dangerous than people would think. But that is also reason Evil Genius is having genius experiment go instead of himself. With Stitch around, Evil Genius gaurentees she'll be safe.

Grandma: *smiles calmly while nodding again* Then I have no worries.

Jumba: *frowns slightly again* Evil Genius is truly sorry about this. He wishes he could make it up somehow in last few minutes, but I must be packing all of Little Girl's clothes.

Grandma: *shakes head* No, as long as she's safe, everything's- *pauses suddenly for few seconds before looking back* Actually...there's something I need you to give to her for me.

[The scene shifts to the cliffside as Yuna could be seen finally running out from the woods. As she was instructed, up ahead of her, she could see Stitch, and a small red ship he was standing next to. However, her excited and hopeful face slowly yet surely began to turn into worry and confusion as she began slowing down, looking at the ship with uncertainty, coming to a stop just a few yards away from the ship. As the camera continued to pan around, he scenery shows the stormy background, as the state of the world could be seen worsening by the minute. It could be easily told that the world's apparent end was only minutes away.]

Stitch: *looks over to Yuna quickly* Yuna! *quickly scurries over and grabs hand* C'mon, wega have to go now!

Yuna: *stares at the ship in mix of confusion and fear* B-But Stitch...the ship...i-it's too small for everyone. *looks back down to Stitch* D-Did everyone else already leave?

Stitch: *shakes head* Naga, Jumba only had enough time for small one. Now goobaja! *starts pulling Yuna towards ship*

Yuna: *widen eyes worriedly* W-Wait what? But Stitch, what about everyone else?

Stitch: *pauses suddenly while looking down with drooped ears* Ummm...*looks away somewhat in guilt* Naga anyone else coming. *looks back to Yuna regretful* Jumba said only enough room for you and meega. *continues pulling again* Now let's go!

Yuna: *gives silent gasp in shock and disbelief* What?

[Meanwhile, the camera quickly pans back to the inside of Yuna's house. From a first person point of view, strangely from the view of the suitcase, the suitcase could be seen closing up as Jumba just finished packing with the rest of Yuna's clothing, with her Grandma's assistance of course. With another sigh along with wiping his forehead from the sweat, before looking back to Yuna's Grandma.]

Jumba: Evil Genius does believe that is everything.

Grandma: *smiles nodding* Good. And make sure she has this. *hands over small photo*

Jumba: *looks at photo curiously* Hmm, family photo, yes?

Grandma: Almost. It's just a picture of Yuna, her father, and I the last time we had a group picture.

Jumba: *looks to Grandmother curiously* Are you sure this is all you ask? End of world may be coming, but I could do maybe one or 2 more things before hand. Just let Evil Genius know, and he can get you free satellite without anyone finding out, heh heh.

Grandma: *smiles shaking head* Thanks for the thought, but no thanks. All I want is for her to have something close to her. I can imagine how all of this will be hard on her.

Jumba: *gives small sympathetic smile* Yes, Evil Genius is slightly bothered at possibility as well. *looks up into thought while rubbing chin* Normally, if it were being average adult, Jumba estimates they would have 33% chance of taking this all better, even after an assured time of depression. But in this case, with Yuna being the little girl she is, *looks back to Grandmother somewhat frowning* she may be torn up to the point it could take years to recover for her. And that's with chance Evil Genius' plan here works in the first place.

Grandma: *grows slight unease from this but still maintains calm look* Jumba, my main concern here is Yuna's safety first hand. Besides, I know my Yuna. She'll manage to pull through it in the end.

Jumba: *smiles nodding agreeingly* As long as we maintain that postive outlook, I'm sure Little Girl is bound to pull through too.

Pleakly: *can be heard yelling while running into house* JUMBAAAAA! *quickly sides open door before leaning against while panting exhausted*

Jumba: *looks back to Pleakly a bit curiously* What's wrong?

Pleakly: *pants for few more seconds before pointing to the side* Weeee're have a "slight" issue with the whole "Evacuate from Earth" plan...

Jumba & Grandma: *look back to each other somewhat worriedly*

Jumba: Jumba will go see what issue is. In the meantime, could you do Evil Genius favor and head towards hut? Jumba promises you'll still get to speak with Little Girl one last time either way.

Grandma: *nods* Just make sure she's safe.

Jumba: *nods before running out of house with Pleakly*

[The scene shifts back to the cliffside as it pans towards the edge. The camera pans away from the ship as Stitch can be seen somewhat forcefully dragging a teribly upset Yuna, who struggled on her own feet, trying to pull away from Stitch's grip.]

Yuna: *shouting with tear-filled eyes* NO! STITCH STOP IT! I"M NOT GOING!

Stitch: *moans while still trying to pull Yuna, though, having increasingly hard time* But...Jumba said...wega have too! Goobaja Yuna!

Yuna: *continues to struggle* I SAID NO! I DON'T DESERVE TOO! *quickly kicks Stitch in the head, causing him to fall back, and begins running back*

Stitch: *moans rubbing head before looking at Yuna worriedly* Yuna wait!

Yuna: *continues running forward while looking back at Stitch sadly, before bumping into someone* Agh! *looks back and sees Jumba and Pleakly, both of them looking down at her, and grows worried* Jumba, pleeease! I can't goooo...*moans a bit crying into Jumba's shirt*

Jumba: *frowns a bit, lowering eyebrows, and patting back of Yuna's head* It's alright Yuna. Evil Genius perfectly understands frusteration and unwillingness to leave everything behind. And he won't fight you about this.

Yuna: *sniffles a bit while wiping tears a bit, then looks back up to Jumba* R-Really?

Pleakly: *gives somewhat sympathetic smile while nodding* Completely. Even I wouldn't want to leave my home behind if something like this happens. *looks up into thought while tapping chin* Then again, I wouldn't want to stay either with my parents going crazy about me getting married.

Yuna: *grows small smile while rubbing tears* T-Thank you Jumba.

Jumba: *closes eyes* Don't thank Evil Genius.

Yuna: *looks up confused* Huh-

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzt*

[The camera watches as Yuna's entire body shows electricity spirialing around her for a few seconds before she collapses to her side, passing out. Fortunately, Jumba catches her before she falls with one hand, while revealing a small tazer-like device in the other.]

Jumba: *sighs* Evil Genius said he wouldn't fight you. Forcing is a different story. *carries Yuna over to Stitch and hands her to him, then kneels down* Take ship to Federation ship first just outside solar system. From there, Galactic Control will set you with coordinates and new ship to my home planet. *hands over Yuna's luggage* And here are Little Girl's personal belongings. Her grandmother also gave her something in there to cheer her up. Use it when it's really neccesary, ok? *looks back to Yuna* And be sure to keep Little Girl safe Stitch. She's last hope if humanity wants to survive.

Stitch: *droops ears looking back at the still unconcious Yuna* Okitaka but, *looks back worriedly at Jumba* gaba about you two?

Jumba: *chuckles giving thumbs up* Hey, this is Evil Genius you're talking to. Evil Genius always has backup plan. *looks up at sky* Though, probably won't see each other for quite some time. *looks back to Stitch with casual smile* But above all, make sure you take care of Little Girl regardless ok?

Stitch: *looks back to Yuna for a few seconds before nodding back* Okitaka.

Jumba: *smiles* Good. *pats Stitch's head* Good luck to the both of you. *stands back up and begins to walk away before looking back* Oh, and also, when you get to Jumba's home, password is 149-OX, ok?

Stitch: *blinks confused* Gaba ika?

Jumba: Eheheh, you'll know when time comes. And make sure to wait till I give the command on the radio. *gives small salute* Will be seeing you around, 626.

Stitch: *nods* Ih, bye. *runs back to Ship with Yuna in arms*

Pleakly: *walks back with Jumba then looks at him questionabbly* Do you really have a plan, or did you make that part up?

Jumba: *shrugs* Eh, about 50/50.

Pleakly: *blinks surprised and worriedly, pausing as Jumba walks ahead* Please tell me your joking..

Jumba: Mmhh...Evil Genius thinks he'll keep that to himself for his own enjoyment, heh heh.

[The scene shifts to a view of Yuna's face a few mintues later as Yuna's eyes could be seen wincing a bit before slowly opening them. The minute she woke up again, she quickly jerked forward, remembering everything that was still going on, and still wanting to help everyone else on the island before it was too late. However, she quickly found herself immobile, much to her confusion, as she was stuck in place. As she looked down, she grew even more surprised as the camera zooms out a bit, finding herself strapped into a leather chair, with each strap going over her shoulder and down the other side of her waist. She let out a small gasp as she tried pulling herself from the chair, but found herself stuck in place as her arms were stuck to her sides as well by the buckles. Her attention quickly shifted to her left as she heard a few button clicking noises, growing more concerned by the second as she saw Stitch in the control seat of the ship, activating a few settings as the ship began to hum. Looking around herself more carefully, she felt only a small sliver of hope as she saw they were still on Earth, seeing the storm outside as well as the woods through the window-like dome over the two.]

Yuna: *looks back to Stitch worriedly* Stitch!

Stitch: *blinks looking back to Yuna, surprised she already woke up* Yuna! *frowns slightly drooping ears for a few seconds before continuing to operate control panel*

Yuna: *grows worried, seeing and knowing what he was doing, before looking back to Stitch pleading* Stitch, please! We can't just leave everyone behind!

Stitch: *moans* Mmhhh...Stitch...Sokka Yuna, but Jumba said naga any choice.

Yuna: But what about your friends still on Okinawa? Aren't Taro and Sasha still your friends too?

Stitch: *mumbles to self while pulling ears down* Stitch knows that! But...mhhh...*looks back to Yuna frowningly* Stitch...already messed up once. *continues working again* Naga wanna mess up anything else. *clicks another button*

*HUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

[The camera briefly zooms out to an outside view as the ship could be seen beginning to hover into the air. The camera then quickly panned back inside as it shows an even more worried Yuna looking back outside before looking over to Stitch.]

Yuna: Stitch, stop! Pleeeasee...*begins to tear up*

Stitch: *checks over console before sighing depressed* Stitch still sokka Yuna, but...*frowns still looking away in depression*

Yuna: *sniffles as tears roll down face* Stitch...eehhhmmm...*sniffle* Pleeease! I'm begging you-hooo...*chokes a bit on tears for few seconds, then opens eyes at idea before looking back to Stitch*W-What about Angel Stitch, huh? She's you buujiboo remember?

Stitch: *gives mild gasps in surprise before looking to Yuna worriedly* Buujiboo?

Yuna: *smiles tiny bit at result* Y-Yeah! Don't you love her and all? Don't you wanna save her too?

Stitch: *groans in mix of sadness and irritation while squeezing head and looking down* Naga...naga know what to do!

[At the same time, the camera pans back to the remains of Jumba's lab as Jumba could be seen finishing up some typing into his computer. After another few seconds, he clicks one last button before looking back.]

Jumba: Ok, are you ready?

Pleakly: *heard off screen* Umm Jumba, are you sure it's safe?

[The camera pans to the middle of the room as Pleakly can be seen sitting on a flat table, wearing a helmet. Curiously enough, there were over hundreds of wires connected to the helmet, some of which actually poked through the helmet and touched his head. In addition to this, Yuna's Grandma could be seen standing next to Pleakly, smiling as she looked down at him.]

Jumba: Of courrrse. After all, that's why Evil Genius is having you test this out before himself.

Grandma: *looks to Jumba curiously* Remind me again, Jumba, what is this suppose to do?

Jumba: *types into keyboard again* Added all frequencies and wires were plugged in correctly-

Pleakly: *eye bulges out worriedly* WHAT DO YOU MEAN "CORRECTLY"?

Jumba: -then this should transfer his brain's self concious self into cyberspace. With that in mind, it is back up scenario to be getting us off planet, though, technically speaking, it'll litterally send us into a type of cyber space as large as the universe itself!

Grandma: And what do you plan on doing once you get into this "cyber space"?

Jumba: Well, added all intergalactic wireless communications connect across space itself, we'll have to travel directly to my house back on my home planet. While normally mere few hours by ship, it could take months to get there on cyber feet. *finishes typing before grabbing onto nearby lever, then looks back to Pleakly* Ok, it's show time!

Pleakly: *shakes nervously* Ehhhh wait, Jumba? Why am I testing this out first again?

Jumba: In case something goes wrong so Jumba knows what to fix.

Pleakly: *sighs* Phew, ok, for a second I was just worried- *bulges eye out again* Wait, WHAT?

Jumba: *pulls down lever*

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*

[The camera watches as electricity surges through all the wires simultaneously until they reach Pleakly's body. The other two watched as Pleakly's entire body lit up like Christmas lights, with noticable sparks bouncing off him every few seconds. After about another full ten seconds, the camera panned back to Jumba as he lifted the lever again, turning the electricity off just as the machine finished it's duty. At the same time, Pleakly's eyes simply closed as he appeared to be in a sleep-like status, however, his body didn't appear to be breathing anymore.]

Grandma: *looks down to Pleakly's body curiously before looking back to Jumba somewhat concerned* Jumba, is he...?

Jumba: *shakes head smiling* Don't worry. Assistant isn't dead. His mind is just uploaded into cyberspace like Evil Genius said it would. *stands up from chair and walks over* Now then, all that remains is Evil Genius. *casually picks helmet off from Pleakly's head, then pauses somewhat easily while looking back to Yuna's Grandma*

Grandma: You could send back anybody into cyberspace with that, couldn't you?

Jumba: Ehhh well...*rubs back of head nervously* It's not that Evil Genius doesn't "want to" assist elderly first, but uhhh space is quite dangerous, you know? I mean I would gladly send you through instead, but uhhh Evil Genius needs to be sure he knows what's going on around in space, and uhh...I would be more suited to make sure Little Girl is...ehhh...*remains silent, unable to think of anymore excuse*

Grandma: *gives calm smile* It's alright Jumba, I understand.

Jumba: *sighs inside* Mmhhhh...To be honest, Evil Genius isn't all that comfortable with whole idea of passing on and such. I'm a bit ashamed of myself at this point.

Grandma: I assure you it's fine. Besides, one of us need to operate the machine for it to work, right?

Jumba: *nods* Indeed. I just kinda wish I wasn't leaving like...well...this.

*RRRRUMBLE*

[The two suddenly looked up as they felt the entire hut shake. At the same time, the camera pans outside as it began shaking violently. The scene quickly shifted over to the view of the green acid-like substance from earlier as the green goop is revealed to have finally burnt through the entirely island at this point. Almost immediately, a dark green cloud began to spew forth, heading into the atmosphere itself from where it rose. The camera finally pans back to Jumba as he had a somewhat worried look on his face.]

Jumba: Evil Genius isn't liking where this is going. *digs through pockets quickly before pulling out small radio* *clicks button* 626, this is Jumba, can you hear me?

[At the same time, the camera quickly panned back to the inside of the ship Yuna and Stitch were still in as Stitch lifted his head up again, looking at the radio as it beeped.]

Stitch: *blinks somewhat confused before clicking another button* Ehhh hello?

Jumba: 626, it's Evil Genius. Apparently less time than Evil Genius predicted. Hurry up and blast ship out of atmosphere this instant!

Stitch: *droops ears worriedly* Stitch would but...mhhh...

Jumba: *blinks confused* 626, what's wrong?

Stitch: *remains silent for few seconds before replying* Buujiboo...

Jumba: *widens eyes somewhat before groaning, rubbing eyes with other hand* Ahh, out of all the cheap tricks for Little Girl to play...

Yuna: *looks to radio on ship with teary-yet-angered eyes* Well you're one to talk! You tazered me!

Jumba: *speaks back into radio* Little Girl, Evil Genius is just trying to save little life here, and while Evil Genius would love to argue, END OF THE WORLD ISN'T THE BEST TIME FOR CHIT CHAT!

Yuna: *yells back* WE WOULDN"T BE ARGUING IF YOU JUST TRY TO SAVE MORE PEOPLE TO BEGIN WITH THAN LYING TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Jumba: *rolls eyes from headache* Evil Genius is sooo going to need asprin if he survives this.

Grandma: Let me try. *grabs radio and talks into it* Yuna, sweetie?

Yuna: *blinks in mix of confusion and surprise* G-Grandma?

Grandma: *smiles* Yuna, darling, it's alright deer. *walks over to computer while signaling Jumba*

Jumba: *frowns slightly before nodding in understanding, then sets helmet over head* *yells to speak into radio* 626, no matter what happens, from this point forward, keeping Little Girl safe is 100% priority.

Stitch: *moans to self while twiddling fingers, looking at lever to blast off nervously*

Grandma: *stands over near computer* Yuna, I want you to know how much it means to me for you to do this.

Yuna: *tears up worriedly* D-Don't say it like that! We can get you in here too, *looks over to Stitch* right Stitch!

Stitch: *closes eyes frowningly while drooping ears and dropping arms to side*

Grandma: *pulls on lever near computer* Yuna, it's ok to be afraid, that's natural. But Jumba promises we will see each other again.

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzt*

[The camera briefly pans to Jumba as the electricity surges through him briefly until Yuna's Grandma turns it off again, causing his body to drop to the ground.]

Yuna: *sniffles choking up on tears* B-B-But G-Gr-Grandmaahahhaa...*struggles to keep self from crying*

Grandma: *smiles speaking into radio while sitting on chair* Yuna, I want you to remember, as long as you survive, then even if you are the last human, the human race will live on.

Yuna: *widens eyes panicking from statement* Grandma!

Grandma: Remember, I love you sweetie. *hangs up radio*

[At that instant, the camera pans over to Stitch as he let out one last moan, finally leaning up again as he pushed the lever forward.]

Stitch: Sokka, Yuna.

Yuna: *looks in horror as Stitch starts up ship* NOOOOOO!

[The camera zooms out as it watches the ship blast off into space, just as a green dust-like cloud began to wash over the island. The camera quickly follows the ship on the outside as it watches the ship speed away. As it circles around to the front of the ship, the green cloud seen only moments ago could be seen giving chase, as if the cloud itself was alive and chasing them. The camera zooms in towards the tail of the ship as the cloud could be seen getting closer every second, clearly out matching them in terms of speed. Not only was the issue with the speed itself, but it was well known that if even the tiniest particle of the cloud managed to touch the ship, the poison within it would eat away at the ship, turning the entire thing into pure rust in mere seconds. Just as the cloud appeared to be within reach of the ship, the camera suddenly zooms out farther as the ship was revealed to have finally reached the outer orbit more or less, clear of the atmosphere.]

[The scene quickly shifts to a few of outer space as the ship could be seen moving in the direction of the camera towards the lower right side. In the background, the entire Earth could be seen slowly being covered over by the large green cloud from earlier. All originating from the once small island quickly grew and spread across the globe within a matter of seconds, in all directions. The cloud appeared to cover over everything as it spread, not seeming to leave even one spec of the Earth uncovered. As soon as the time the entire Earth was covered, the cloud quickly began to darken, leaving every inch of the Earth covered in the now dark green cloud. By the time it completely darkened, you couldn't even see the ocean, or any land mass left on the surface. The camera begins to slowly pan to the front of the ship before zooming inside, looking at Stitch as he finally sighs somewhat exhaustedly, glad that, what he assumed was, the worst was over.]

Stitch: *moans a bit rubbing eyes before looking back to Yuna* Yuna?

[The camera looks back to Yuna from Stitch's point of view. Right now a number of questions was worrying Stitch at the moment, like "what is she thinking now?", or "how is she feeling?". What really got to him at the moment was how her face was turned towards the window on her side, looking outwards into space without even making a sound, much less, moving at this point.]

Stitch: *droops ears worriedly, then hops from seat and unbuckles Yuna's chair's straps too* Yuna?...Youga okitaka?

Yuna: *remains silent for few more seconds, then replies* S-Sti-Stitch...*sniffles*

Stitch: *tilts head a bit, noticing sad tone in Yuna's voice*

Yuna: *sniffles again, then looks back at him slowly*

Stitch: *widens eyes somewhat at sight*

[The camera pans over to Yuna's tear-filled face as it revealed Yuna's current expression, which was to no surprise, complete and utter sadness. What really got to Stitch though was "how sad" Yuna looked. She had tears streaming down her face almost endlessly, and her face seemed so tense with depression right now, it was as if she was still waiting to burst into tears. Not only that, but there was something about the expression on Yuna's face that made her look like she was in agony, and Stitch could perfectly tell it wasn't the physical type, but the heart aching type.]

Yuna: *sniffles again staring at him for a few seconds, then finally speaks* I...I hate you...

Stitch: *frowns a bit while drooping ears, though, doesn't feel surprised*

Yuna: *turns head back towards window again* I hate...*sniffles* I hate you sooo much r-ri-right n-nowww...

Stitch: *lowers head depressingly* Ih...Stitch does too...


	2. Chapter 2

[The camera begins to pan out again as the sadful duo's ship could be seen heading off into the distance of space, though, weren't planning on making it that far. Up ahead of them, just as Jumba had instructed, there was a large Galactic Federation Ship, one which none other than the Grand Council Woman was on as well. The camera zooms in on the large Galactic Ship as the camera pans to the inside of the large Federation Bridge. Within the giant room, the Grand Council Woman, along with the numerous aliens that were piloting the shuttle, looked up at the large monitor that had descended from the cieling, watching what appeared to be a video recording Jumba created right before he set the rest of his plan into motion.]

Jumba: So, on bright side, end of the world isn't Evil Genius' fault this time. *rubs back of his head uneasily* On down side, because of lack of time and the lab being almost compeltely smashed, there was nothing I could do to try to prevent this.

Stitch: *can be heard off screen* Jumba, where does ik piece go?

Jumba: *looks off to the side* Just weld it next to the oxygen tanks. But be careful with the blow torch! One wrong slip up with the flame and you might cause the oxygen tanks to-

*BOOM!*

Stitch: *yelps from pain* Ogata!

Jumba: *rolls eyes while face palming* Nevermind...*looks back to screen* Anyway, as Evil Genius was saying, entire world will most likely be wiped out, along with Earthlings. *raises finger* But Evil Genius does have a small-chanced plan that might prevent entire races' extinction, sort've a uhh...1 out of 6.4 Billion chance to be precise. *holds up photo with picture of Yuna, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, and Yuna's Grandma smiling and waving at the camera* I'd like to draw your attention to the girl in the red dress. Her full name is Yuna Kamihara. During the past few months, she's been a helping hand in terms of keeping Stitch in check, as well as being somewhat adventurous herself. *puts photo back down to look at the monitor* Most likely at the time you're watching this recording, the Earth will have already been deteriorated beyond rescue. And at the same time, Little Girl should be flying through space with 626. At the moment, chances are genetic mutation's poison will eat away at everything from wildlife and civilization itself. However, after first year, Jumba therorizes that poison will finally subside, at which point, Federation's best option is to activate Operation: M.O.N.O.L.I.T.H. I know it hasn't been tested yet, but at this point, it is only chance of bringing everyone back.

*Rrrrumble*

[The screen suddenly begins to rumble fiercely as Jumba looks up to the cieling. The quake itself could be heard for a few seconds before finally subsiding.]

Jumba: *looks back to screen* As you can see, not much time to be talking. Evil Genius will get to the point: Use Operation M.O.N.O.L.I.T.H. to get Earth up and running again once poison subsides. But not before hand either! The poison within the atmosphere will most indefinitely eat away at entire ship if even smallest particle comes into contact. And above all else, it is absolutely imperative that Little Girl lives long enough to see entire plan through. Otherwise, entire operation will be for nothing anyway. *gestures hand towards mouth in whispering tone* Oh, and tell Evil Genius' wife again I hate her.

Stitch: *moans in background* Jumbaaa!

Jumba: *looks off to the side* Coming 626! *looks back at camera quickly* Set Little Girl and 626 to Jumba's homeworld. And don't worry, Evil Genius still plans on getting off too...sort've. *waves* Adios! *turns off recording*

[Just as Jumba turned off the recording, the computer screen turned blank as well.]

Grand Council Woman: *looks to one of the co-pilots* I want an image of E-arth's current condition now!

[The camera pans to the front of the bridge for a few seconds as one of the pilots type into the console. After a few clicks here and there, the camera quickly pans back to the large computer screen as a current feed of the planet was shown. A majority of the crew, the Grand Council Woman included, looked at the screen in shock. The entire Earth, which was once a bright blue little planet with brown-colored landmasses here and there, was now a giant dark green sphere. It was almost invisible due to the darkness, almost camoflauging in the background. Yet, the only thing that helped give it away was an eerie green mist which glowed around the outisde of the planet.]

Grand Council Woman *continues staring at the picture in horror* Oh my...

Random Alien: That's only after a few minutes of the planet coming into contact with the poison?

Random Alien: Talk about devastating. Just thikning of all those people too...

Grand Council Woman: *continues staring at the screen for awhile, then looks more closely, noticing the small ship Yuna and Stitch were on* *looks back to the pilots* Head towards the ship and clear the landing zone. *looks back to the ship on the monitor* We need to know exactly what the situation is.

[The camera pans just outside the ship towards the left side towards the landing area as a large, square-shaped hatch opened up. The camera watches as Stitch's incredibly-small-in-comparison sized ship flies into the hatch carefully, setting the ship down just as the hatch clsoed after. The camera then pans to the inside of the ship just as the ship itself could be seen slowly and steadily landing in the hangar bay. Like any high advanced ship with a hangar bay, numerous other ships could be seen, as well as automated turrets on the cielings, which were for defensive purposes, of course. The camera zooms in as the large glass dome over the ship could be seen leaning upwards again, finally opening the ship again to show Stitch, who stretched a bit as if exhausted.]

Stitch: *moans while stretching* Mmmmhhhhh. *scratches back of head, with still slight frown, then looks to Yuna* Yuna? Youga ready to go?

Yuna: *remains silent, simply staring off to the side like she has been for the last half hour*

Stitch: *frowns more getting worried* Yuna...

*fwoooo*

Stitch: *looks back to hallway entrance, hearing automatic doors open*

[The camera pans over to said door as they could be seen opening. To Stitch's surprise, not expecting it, he saw the Grand Council Woman herself walking towards the ship, along with five other raptor guards, just to be careful.]

Stitch: *quickly scurries and jumps outside of ship over to Grand Council Woman*

Grand Council Woman: *looks down at him with hands behind back casually* Ah Stitch, it's been awhile.

Stitch: Ih.

Grand Council Woman: *looks away slightly while in thought* I...*looks back to Stitch* I really don't know what to say at this point except for how sorry I am for your losses.

Stitch: *moans slightly looking down with a frown* Ih, taka but...*looks back to Yuna* Naga Stitch youga should be worried about at the time.

Grand Council Woman: *looks in same direction as Stitch and notices Yuna* Ah, and this must be the "Yuna" Jumba mentioned.

Yuna: *continues looking in same direction, completely phased out from everything*...

Stitch: *moans before looking back to Council Woman* Naga beautifa right now.

Grand Council Woman: *blinks curiously* Will she be ok?

Stitch: *closes eyes drooping head and ears* Naga nota.

Grand Council Woman: *sighs* Be that as it may, we still need to discuss some things. But...*loooks back down to Stitch* Given the situation and the time, I'd think perhaps it'd be best to talk to you Stitch.

Stitch: *sighs with slight moan before nodding* Okitaka.

Grand Council Woman: *nods back* Good. Then please, come with me. *begins walking away*

Stitch: *begins to follow her, then pauses when they get to the doorway and looks back* Gaba about Yuna?

Grand Council Woman: *sighs briefly before looking back to Stitch* I think it's best if we were to leave her at the moment. She has a lot to through in her mind. *walks away*

Stitch: *looks back to Yuna with slight frown before sighing and following through automatic doors*

[The scene shifts back to a view of the bridge as the camera pans around the giant room. At the time, as instructed by Jumba, the ship was on a direct course towards Jumba's home world, and his house more specifically. As the camera pans around the numerous aliens who were busy at their computers and work stations on the bridge, the camera begins to focus and zoom in as Stitch was seen conversing with the Grand Council Woman. For the most part, he was recapping everything that happened up to Experiment's 630's creation, all the way to the end where he had to use his final wish to save Yuna. It wasn't a choice he was proud with, esspecially with all the pressure going on at that moment, even more so with the fact Yuna hated him for it, and how he hated himself. But according to Jumba and what he told Stitch, this was a sure fire way to bring the Earth back and save everyone, even if he didn't know how. After another few seconds of seemingly mute chat, at least to the camera's point of view, the camera zooms in on the Grand Council Woman as she could be seen nodding.]

Stitch: *finishes conversation* And ik what happened.

Grand Council Woman: *nods* I see. *turns around looking up to the large monitor on the bridge* That is quite a lengthy tale, 626. *looks back to Stitch curiously* Not to impose or anything, but is there any specific reason why Jumba chose this Yuna, compared to anyone else?

Stitch: *frowns slightly while looking down, scratching back of head* Naga nota. Isa just... *looks to the side* Stitch went through a lot just to save her. Meega guess ika be pointless to pick anyone else since shega just came back to life.

Grand Council Woman: I see. So, she is, indeed, the last human alive, I presume?

Stitch: *nods* Ih.

Grand Council Woman: *rubs chin with slight worried expression* Hmmm... I think that'll cover everything I need to know, but there is one other concern I must bring up.

Stitch: *looks to Grand Council Woman curiously* Hm?

Grand Council Woman: Is anyone, or is there anyone else who is aware that Yuna is alive at the moment?

Stitch: *looks up into thought briefly tapping chin before shaking head* Naga that Stitch knows.

Grand Council Woman: *nods* That is good to know. You should keep it that way.

Stitch: *blinks confused* Eh?

Grand Council Woman: *sighs while rubbing forehead* How can I put this...? *looks back to Stitch while tapping fingers* Stitch, as of this moment forward, Yuna is...a treasured relic.

Stitch: *tilts head curiously* Gaba? Yuna isa treasure?

Grand Council Woman: *nods* Yes, Stitch. And right now, there would be a lot of different aliens who would dream of getting their hands on her.

Stitch: *blinks surprised, but still confused* Gaba would they do ik?

Grand Council Woman: Because right now, Yuna is the last known creature of a missing missing species or lost culture. To many, she would be considered an invaluable treasure to get their hands on, and in a Universe filled with millions of life forms, I can gaurentee some would try if they ever found out.

Stitch: *grows uneasy* Gaba...Gaba would they do to Yuna?

Grand Council Woman: *shrugs slightly* It's hard to say. Some may simply find her valuable as a mere "pet", others may try to study her. And some may even try to "test" on her like some lab animal. And those are all the best case scenarios.

Stitch: *frowns slightly and nervous* Annnd gaba other scenario?

Grand Council Woman: Worst case scenario, they may try to eat her. Some illegal abductions in the past with their species has revealed to rumors about rare human delicacies. And I would not want to meet the ones who would try to eat a small child.

Stitch: *shrivels making disgusted face* Iky! Iky!

Grand Council Woman: Indeed. Which is why you need to keep her identity a secret from everyone possible. The less people that know about her, the more likely she'll be safe. Are we clear on this?

Stitch: *nods* Ih.

Grand Council Woman: *smiles* Good. Then that's one less thing we have to worry about. Now for our primary worry: is the E-arth girl going to be ok?

Stitch: *blinks confused* Gaba?

Grand Council Woman: You know, Yuna?

Stitch: *tilts head* Oh, Stitch naga able to tell what youga meant for a moment there. Yuna isa Earthling.

Grand Council Woman: *blinks surprised* Wait, you mean it wasn't pronounced "E-arth"?

Stitch: *shakes head*

Grand Council Woman: *looks straight ahead staring into thought* Why hasn't anyone corrected me over the years? *shrugs to self before looking back* Anywho, do you know exactly how to take care of this "child"? She doesn't seem to be in the best of spirits.

Stitch: *droops ears while frowning* Naga really. Shega naga really like Stitch at the moment either. But least Stitch makes sure shega stays inside house once wega get there.

Grand Council Woman: *taps chin while listening* I see. Well, for what it's worth, knowing Jumba, there should be something to help you two settle in to your new home.

Stitch: *tilts head curiously* Soooo gaba gonna happen now?

Grand Council Woman: For now, Stitch, you ar responsible for protecting this child, and making sure she is safe for the time being. I don't exactly know how long it will take, but the Council has a protocol for situations like this. Although, to be quite frank, we've never really tried it before.

Stitch: *frowns slightly* So naga nota if ik even works?

Grand Council Woman: *rubs chin* Hmmm, as far as we know, it should be in working order. It's simply a factor of how long this will all take. In the meantime, I would like for you to continue watching over Yuna, and make sure she is always safe. As long as she's alive, Earth has a chance of coming back. Are we clear?

Stitch: *nods* Ih.

Grand Council Woman: *smiles* Good. In that case, we'll be arriving to Jumba's home shortly within the hour. Why don't you go see how Yuna is doing? I'm sure she would feel more comfortable if she was around someone she trusted.

Stitch: *moans slightly before walking away* Naga sure Yuna really trusts Stitch anymore...

[The camera pans back to the hangar as Stitch could be seen walking through the automatic doors again. It didn't take long for him to walk over to the ship he and Yuna were in earlier, and once he climbed to the opening, he was even more non-surprised to see Yuna still sitting there, though, what got to him was the fact she was still sitting in the exact same way she was when he left an hour ago. Seeing her like this worried him more and more. He couldn't tell if she was dead at the moment considering how lifeless her expression looked, or how quietly she was breathing. Even with his super sensitive hearing, he couldn't hear her breathing all that loud, barely if anything.]

Stitch: *sighs depressingly before speaking again* Eh, Yuna. Youga okitaka?

Yuna: *remains silent with occasional sniffle*

Stitch: *moans briefly before trying again* Yuna? ...Youga still hate Sti-

Yuna: *speaks quickly* I don't hate you.

Stitch: *blinks a bit surprised*

Yuna: *adds* I just wanna be alone. *curls head between knees sticking up*

Stitch: *droops ears with slight frown* But Yun-

Yuna: *looks back at him angrily with tears strolling down face* LEAVE ME ALONE!

Stitch: *jumps a bit startled and whimpers slightly* Mmhhmhh...

Yuna: *frowns a bit before wiping tears with arm, then burries head between knees again* Just leave me a-alone Stitch...*sniff* C-Can't you even do that? *sniffles a bit choking on tears*

Stitch: *droops ears while frowning* Mmmh...

[The camera begins to zoom out from the scene as it shows the outside of the large ship, which continues to travel what appears to be a purplish planet with blue streaks across it. As the ship draws closer, the camera pans to the actual planet itself as the ship could be seen flying down from the sky. As the ship dropped down more towards the ground, the camera continued to zoom out, revealing everything near them. All around them, and right under the ship, there was a large canyon-like crator , which must've stretched at least a half mile down. But at the bottom of the crator was a beautiful alien city. Many of the buildings were shaped in roundish portions, some of which even had strange poles sticking out of one side, and connecting to others. And some of them were down right loopy, though, all of which had strangely similar shapes to that of household things, like a yellow building with blue windows that looked partly like a lamp. Or another building that looked like a large dumbell standing up straight.]

[As for the citizens of the alien city themselves, however, there was not a single noticable person outside. Then again, it was really no surprise, as the entire planet, at least the half the Galactic Ship was on, was most likely sleeping, given it was night time about now. The camera pans back to the inside of the ship again as it pans over to Stitch, who was simply sitting in the chair in the small hangar ship next to Yuna. Even though she told him to leave her alone, he didn't really feel like he could at the moment, knowing she was still heart broken about everything that happened to her within the few hours of coming back to life. Even Stitch knew it would be hard for someone like him to take it all in if he was in her shoes. Stitch's head suddenly perked up as he felt the ship rumble, most likely from the ship finally landing on wherever they had to go. As if to confirm his hunch, the camera panned back over to the automatic doors just as the Grand Council Woman could be seen walking out, once again, escorted by two of her guards.]

Grand Council Woman: *walks over to the small ship* Stitch, are you ready?

Stitch: *binks curiously* Wega here?

Grand Council Woman: *nods* Once we let you off this ship, you will be on your own for the time being. It may be months before we'll be available again for contact, but once we are, we'll immediately check up on how things are going. Are we clear?

Stitch: *sighs quietly while nodding* Okitaka.

Grand Council Woman: *nods* Good. Oh, and take this too. *hands over small credit card-like device*

Stitch: *tilts head while taking card curiously* Hmmm? *blinks looking at it for a few seconds before looking back* Gaba ik?

Grand Council Woman: It's a credit chip. Unlike Earth, currency in space works with something called "Quadrites". It basically has the same value as your Earth currency, though, if not, twice as valuable. Within this one, you'll have about a full Earth's year of currency neccesary for two people. Only use it for neccesities like food and clothing, however. Although, if you think you've got some to spare, then feel free to buy yourself something nice once in awhile. Are we clear?

Stitch: *smiles nodding* Ih!

Grand Council Woman: *smiles nodding slightly back* Good. *gives minor salute* If nothing else, this is where you'll be getting off. Good luck, 626.

Stitch: *nods again respectfully* Ih, taka. *looks back to Yuna* Goobaja Yuna. *hops outside of ship before scurrying over to large hangar door*

[The camera briefly pans just outside the large hangar door as it opens up, revealing Stitch on the inside. Just as he was about to take another step outside however, he was suddenly stopped as he heard the Grand Council Woman speak up behind him.]

Grand Council Woman: Ehhh Stitch?

Stitch: *pauses suddenly looking back* Eh?

Grand Council Woman: *points to Yuna*

[The camera pans over to Yuna who was still seen sitting on her chair, knees curled up in the air like they have been. Stitch simply sighed with a slight moan as he quickly scurried over to the ship again, hopping into it before looking up to Yuna.]

Stitch: Yunaaaa! Goobaja!

Yuna: *remains silent with slight sniffling*

Stitch: *moans again, knowing she was still upset, before getting idea*

[The camera simply watches as he casually walked over to her side as he gently brought his arms under her, lifting her up gently as he carried her off the small ship before running to the back of the small ship, taking out the luggage, Yuna's belongings in this case, in the trunk compartment as well. With everything gathered, Stitch sighed in relief as he finally left out through the hangar through the large doors. The Grand Council Woman simply sighed, somewhat hopeful that the two would be ok on their own. The camera pans back outside just as Stitch walked out the large doors, which quickly closed behind him. He looked back as he saw the large ship began to lift up as it soon blasted off behind him, going back into the large void of space. Stitch simply sighed before turning forward again, growing surprised as he suddenly looked up at the large building in front of him.]

[The camera zooms out from Stitch's view as it slowly reveals the large house he stood in front of. Though it wasn't exactly all that interesting to look at, least compared to the other alien buildings, it still did it's piece to stand out compared to the other buildings down in the crator, esspecially since it was the only one atop a cliff of the crator. The house itself looked more like a large blue dome. Although they couldn't tell, much of the house was built into the cliff itself. And on the left edge of the house was a larger shaped dome, which connected to the house and ground itself, and atop that dome was another, smaller, dome, which seemed almost like the top of a tower, if the large house was a castle.]

Stitch: *whistles impressed with the house* Whooo, ik huge, huh Yuna? *waits for a response before looking down* Yuna? *frowns seeing her still depressed, then moans while walking over to door* Isa okitaka Stitch. *kicks open door and casually walks in* Once everything isa okitaka, Yuna will be happy, and everything will be back to normmm-*yelps suddenly getting lifted to the air, dropping Yuna and luggage* Ahhhhh!

[The camera suddenly zooms out as it shows Stitch being lifted by his feet and wrists by strange, mechanical claws. The camera quickly pans to the cieling as a strange, TV-like monitor descends from it, dropping down to where Stitch was. As the camera zooms in on the monitor, the TV is seen suddenly buzzing for a few seconds before a strange image of a green crosshair appears on the TV.]

?: Warning! Warning! Intruders detected! Identify yourself immediately.

Stitch: *blinks confused while looking at monitor* Umm...Meega Stitch?

?: Attention Meega Stitch: You have 5 seconds to exit the perimeter or we'll be forced to use lethal force.

Stitch: *blinks confused* Wega?

?: Jumba Jookiba, and I.

Stitch: *widens eyes surprised before remembering* Wega's Jumba's guests!

?: If you are Jumba's guests, then you would know the password.

Stitch: *blinks confused* Pass- *widens eyes grinning, remembering what Juma said* Ih, wega know password!

?: Really? Then please comply with password.

Stitch: *smiles calmly while closing eyes* Simple. Isa TOX-832.

?: Password Denied.

Stitch: *opens eyes surprised* Heh? Oh uhhhh meega meant...Knock-251?

?: Password denied. *descends 10 buzzsaw-like claws from the cieling which begin rotating while moving towards Stitch's head* Please have a nice afterlife.

Stitch: *gulps before looking at computer worriedly* Wait! Meega get one more try?

?: *pauses on rotating saws* Very well. Please input correct password, for your sake.

Stitch: *gulps again growing nervous*

[Out of all the things Stitch wished he didn't forget at this point, the password was the most he wished he remembered. It wasn't just the fact he forgot after everything that happened within a day's worth that made him forget the password, it was also due to the fact he was officially nervous with the rotating buzzsaws, which continued to get closer and closer to Stitch with each passing moment. The camera zooms in on the closest buzzsaw which could be seen nearing Stitch's face inch by inch. Stitch could only gulp as he closed his, unable to do anything with the claws having a tight grip on him.]

Yuna: Password OX-149.

?: Password accepted. *releases Stitch and raises claws and saws back to the cieling*

Stitch: *blinks confused before looking back down* Woooah-!

*Thud*

Stitch: *yelps landing on the ground* Oof! *moans rubbing head sorely before looking ahead* Hmm? *watches as Yuna walks into the next room and moans* Yuna...*quickly walks over to same room*

[The camera pans to the room the two went into as it reveals to be what appears to be the living room as it looks around the room. The entire living room had wooden floors, but a large purple rug that covered a majority of the floor easily within the room. There were three couches in the room as well; 1 big one in the front for about four people, and two smaller ones on the sides to accomodate two people each. In front of the large couch was a large, rectangled-shape coffee table, which had a small, white vase with a strange alien-ish plant sticking out of the hole. And in the back of the living room, was the biggest TV Stitch has ever seen, which must've been a 64 in. flat screen, which was planted right in the middle of the wall. The camera pans back to Stitch as he snapped out of his trance-like fancination, quickly scurrying around the room.]

Stitch: *looks around* Yuna? Where-

Yuna: *speaks up from behind* I'm right here.

Stitch: *blinks surprised turning around*

[The camera pans over to Yuna as she could be seen laying on the largest couch in the room, laying on her front as she burried her head between her arms. Like every other time the camera's seen her, she had a sadful frown on her face, though, this time there weren't any noticable tears on her face this time. Unfortunately, it was hard to tell at this point if she was still just as sad, feeling a little bit better, or even sadder than before.]

Stitch: *moans inside looking at her with drooped ears* Yuna...*tilts head curiously* How did youga know pass-

Yuna: *quickly speaks up* Jumba left a note in the ship. He probably had a feeling you'd forget.

Stitch: *"Hm"s curiously, then perks ears up a bit more* So...youga okitaka now?

Yuna: *shakes head slightly* No Stitch, *leans head sideways towards couch* Yuna not okitaka. Yuna never be okitaka. *curls up legs a bit* Just leave me alone, please?

[The camera pans to Stitch's side as the strange monitor from earlier could be seen descending down. Like earlier, it had an image of a green crosshair on it.]

?: If I may be allowed to assist, could I suggest some TV?

Yuna: *turns towards monitor with slight curiosity* Who are you?

?: I am Jumba's Environmental House Dependancy Intelligence Program. My code name is Ehdip for short. *turns monitor towards Stitch* I have been maintaining this house hold for the last 43 years, waiting for Jumba's eventual return.

Yuna: *frowns again while turning away* Well you can forget about that ever happening.

Ehdip: *looks back to Yuna* Why is that?

Yuna: Because he's gone...*sniffles a bit sadly* just like everyone else who was on Earth.

Ehdip: I see...then I also believe you are an Earthling, correct?

Yuna: *leans head back only slightly* Well yeah but...how can you tell?

Ehdip: While I may not have been in direct contact with Jumba or his routines, he has continued to send me Universal wireless updates. As such, he has also updated me with his vast research and findings over the years. Up till now, he kept me updated with everything.

Yuna: *lays back down again* Yeah, well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Like I said *sniffles again* they're all gone...

Stitch: *moans drooping arms and ears* Yuna...

Ehdip: *turns back to Stitch* As I was saying, as it is in my programing to assist, would TV be reccomendable?

Stitch: *shrugs* Naga nota. *looks back to Yuna* Yuna...youga want to-

Yuna: *turns head towards right again* Just turn it on Stitch. I need something to take my mind off things. *sniffles*

Ehdip: Request accepted. *turns towards TV, causing it to instantly turn on*

[Stitch turned his head back curiously to the TV as the camera pans back. Interestingly enough, and as the first change to the new alien culture Yuna and Stitch would have to get used to, whatever the heck they were talking about, the show had aliens talking on the TV, which was a WIIIIDE change compared to having humans. Though, all the same, Yuna wasn't least bit interested as her eyes didn't even seem focused on the show, which by the looks of it, may have been a sitcom.]

Ehdip: I believe this may be best suited?

Yuna: *moans* Mmmhhh...it's fine. *burries face into arms agian* Just let me be, ok?

Stitch: *moans to self but does as told* Okitaka. Stitch isa going to look around a bit, okitaka Yuna?

Yuna: *simply waves hand as if signaling*

[The camera pans around back to the front entrance as Stitch could be seen going up a flight of stairs a few feet from the entrance. As he did, the camera pans to the 2nd floor of the interestingly large house. What made it so interesting was the fact the house itself looked so much bigger on the inside compared to the outside itself. As for the 2nd floor itself, the floor in general was quite questionable. As of now, the house was more like a hotel. The entire 2nd floor consisted of one long hallway to the other end of the hall, which ended in yet another flight of stairs. In terms of the hallway itself, it was filled with about six different doors, 3 on each side, and each one spread across about a good size away. The entire ground was also carpeted with a light blue color, which somehow made the house feel more welcoming to him, probably just from the color itself. Speaking of which, Stitch also took to noticed how well the place seemed to be, compared to being all dirty and dusty like 43 years of abbandonment should do to a place.]

Stitch: *scratches chin* Hmmm, ika nice and clean for an old house.

Ehdip: *descends down on monitor next to Stitch* Affirmative. Even with deceased master, I must maintain everything into full functioning order until he returns. That includes neccesities such as cleaning and maintenance.

Stitch: Hmm. *scurries to other end of the hallway and up the stairs*

[The camera quickly follows Stitch as he continues to climb the long flight of stairs, up to the 3rd, and possibly, final floor of the house. However, strangely enough, when he reached the top, all that was there was a large metal door. While it apparently didn't have any door handels what so ever, it did seemed to be openable somehow, given the sign written in pure solid black on it that labled "STAY OUT! JUMBA'S LAB!"...it was pretty obvious what was on the other side at this poitn. Yet, even with this warning, Stitch's curiosity was too great for himself, as he rubbed his claws with a cheeky grin.]

Stitch: Oooohhhh! *tries lifting door from the bottom, but surprisingly has no result* Hmmm...*growls a bit before trying to punch through door* Grrrrr!

*WHAM!*

[The camera shook a bit from Stitch's overpowered punch he just delievered. Despite giving his best effort, all that happened as an end result was Stitch's eyes widening and twitching and pain, while not even a single mark remained on the door.]

Stitch: *twitches eye while slowly pulling back swollen fist* Ahhh-ahhh-owww-ahhh-owwwww...

Yuna: *can be heard screaming from first floor* AHHHHHHHHHHHHEHHHEHHHHHHHHH...

Stitch: *widens eyes surprised before scurrying back down stairs worried* Yuna!

[The camera quickly pans to the first floor Living room again as Stitch could be seen quickly scurrying into it. As the camera pans to the large couch Yuna was sitting on, it panned over to Yuna who could be seen sobbing loudly, while holding onto her legs which were sticking in the air as she cried into them. The camera quickly panned back to Stitch who looked at her with concern and confusion as he climbed onto the back of the couch.]

Yuna: *continues sobbing into knees* Ahhhheehhhaaaa...

Stitch: *droops ears worriedly* Yuna! Gaba wrong?

Yuna: *continues crying, choking on tears*

?: This is Karl Flammington with the Urgent Galactic News report.

Stitch: *blinks confused hearing voice, then looks around for a few seconds before looking at TV in shock*

[The camera pans back to the TV as a video news cast could be seen playing. On the screen was a slug-like news reporter speaking into the mic. To Stitch's shock, behind him was a picture of Earth. However, this Earth was completely dried up looking, with dark brown land and tannish-brown colors where the ocean used to be. And all around the Earth was a swirling dried up dust cloud. The news camera zooms into a closer picutre of the Earth, seeing how it swirls even with the dust clouds everywhere.]

Karl: Behind me are the tragic remains of less advanced-yet-peaceful planet called E-arth.

Stitch: *panicks and confused* Gaba? Gaba ik doing on?

Ehdip: *descends down on monitor* I apologize for switching the channels, but as part of my primary function, I am immediately to switch to channels detailing in Forecasts, News Warnings, and Urgent Events if they are playing. Or in the case of my now deceased Operator, Evil Genius Weekly.

Stitch: *blinks in shock* Gaba? Turn ik off then!

Ehdip: Command denied. I am unable to switch channel, or allow the channel to be changed, until the Emergency Broadcast is finished.

Stitch: *grumbles looking at TV angrily* Then Stitch will rip ika to bits-!

Yuna: *shouts still in tears* NOOOO!

Stitch: *looks back to Yuna with drooped ears and confused* Heh?

Yuna: *sobs for a few seconds before holding back a bit* D-D-Don't change iiittt...*sniffles wiping tears*

Stitch: *tilts head* Gaba? But Yuna-

Yuna: Keep it onnnn...*sniffles* I j-just want to see E-E-Earth one last tiiimme...*continues crying into knees while taking brief glances back at the TV*

Stitch: *moans drooping ears before looking back at the TV uneasily*

Karl: *continues talking on news* Merely hours ago, this planet was the victim of a tragic event, which desolated the entire ecosystem within mere hours, and killed off all forms of life located on this planet, both wild and civil. While most species of this planet remain a mystery, one such alien, or Human, as they are called, will be remembered.

[The camera zooms out again as Karl can be seen reading a note with the info on it.]

Karl: A Mrs. Lilo Pelakai, who was the Earth's first, and only representative to the galactic federation.

[The camera shows the TV as a picture of Lilo in her adult age can be seen in a large photograph, next to Karl, taking up half the TV.]

Stitch: *eyes widen in complete shock and despair* Li-...Lilo...*droops ears as eyes begin to water*

Yuna: *continues crying into knees*

Stitch: *snaps out of trance-like state, remembering Yuna, then tries quickly wiping tears and keep self from looking sad to be strong for now*

Karl: Mrs. Pelakai was the only known Human to have the most contact wtih Intergalactic life at a young age. Her memories and services to the Galactic Federation of stopping Dr. Hamsterwheel will live on forever, even after her life. *flips through pages and begins reading new one* In addition to Mrs. Pelakai's death, I have also been informed there are no confirmed survivors of this current race. The Devastating effect this strange disaster had on this planet left it completely desolate of all ecosystems, including plant and sea life. Apparently, even astronauts reported to be victims of this catastrophe, as the disaster spread just miles off of this planet's atmosphere, which struck any to all space shuttles and satellites any astronauts may have been on. We would now like to take this as a moment of silence.

*click*

[The camera zooms in on the black monitor a bit as a reflection of Stitch turning off the TV could be seen. Stitch stared at the screen for a few seconds with a depressing frown upon his face until he lowered his head, closing his eyes as he sniffled a bit. For only a few brief hours, because of all he had to handel with Yuna, he almost forgot entirely about his missing Ohana. There was still Nani and David to think about, some of the experiments he still hasn't seen, and to top it all off, Lilo and Angel, two of the people he missed most. He wanted to cry about it, he truly did, but all he could do was look back to Yuna, who was crying into her arms as she lied forward on the couch.]

[It wasn't her depression itself that prevented him from crying. He wanted to do whatever he could at this moment to keep Yuna from getting sadder, esspecially since he still had the guilt wieghing over him about how Earth's destruction was on his hands to begin with. With just a small sniffle, he quickly shook his head as he tried pushing these thoughts out of his head, quickly scurrying back over to the edge of the couch where Yuna was.]

Stitch: *scratches back of head worried*

Yuna: *continus sobbing into arms*

Stitch: *moans a bit before snapping fingers, grinning at idea* Ah ha! *quickly scurries to front hallway again*

[The camera pans back near the front door to the luggage on the floor as Stitch could be seen quickly digging through it again. He had hopped above all else what he was looking for was somewhere in here. While he continued digging through the large assortment of clothing, the camera panned up a bit as various articles of clothing and other items could be seen being tossed around everywhere. At one point, Ehdip's monitor descended down, most likely to ask Stitch what he was doing, but was apparently interrupted as one of Yuna's dresses were tossed carelessly over his screen, apparently making him pause just as he was about to speak. After another few seconds, Stitch finally let out an "ah ha!" as he stood back up agian, looking at the small slip of paper in his hands. As the camera zoomed in on the small paper, it focused in as the paper revealed to be the small photo of Yuna and co., which was the same photo her Grandma wanted her to keep around. Stitch found it quite fortunate that he finally had one hopeful mood lightener that would cheer up the incredibly despaired Yuna. With a last sigh of relief, he quickly scurried back into the living room, over to the couch on the side Yuna was sobbing towards.]

Stitch: *waves photo in air* Ih, Yuna! Amataka! Lookit!

Yuna: *continues to cry into arms*

Stitch: *blinks confused a bit before running closer to her side* Yunaaaa, look! Isa photo of Ohana!

Yuna: *chokes while crying on tears*

Stitch: *frowns a bit with drooped ears, looking at the picture a bit worried, then tries lifting her head up gently while putting picture in front of her* Yuna, isa okitaka. Look! Stitch found-

Yuna: *pushes Stitch aside* G-Go awaayyy-uhuhaaa...*continues crying into arms*

[The camera looks back at Stitch as he began to frown sadly, drooping his ears slowly until they were completely down. As he looked back at the picture, he moaned to himself as he simply turned around, leaning his back against the couch on the floor, somewhat hugging the picture as he closed his eyes. Now things were really getting on the wrong side, and if a picture of her own family wasn't enough to cheer her up, he didn't like where it was going. Yuna didn't seen to even care what he had to say, much less pay attention to him, and this only made him feel worse. He couldn't tell if she was really upset with her home planet being gone, or if she still blamed him for what happened to Earth still at this point. There was only one thing he did know at this point: if he was to get anything done around here, then the first thing he would have to work on tomorrow was trying to get Yuna to smile again, and even he knew, that would take a miracle...]


End file.
